Special Some Pony For Sassy Saddles
by danparker
Summary: One day, Sassy Saddles was doing business at Canterlot Boutique when a certain fashion stallion comes to visit. And the two worked together to fend off a fraud salespony who had been selling unfashionable dresses.


Special Some Pony For Sassy Saddles

At a boutique shop in Canterlot, a unicorn pony named Sassy Saddles worked there. She is one of Rarity's helpers as well as the pony in charge.

"All right, misses," Sassy Saddles said as she rang up another customer, "There you go." "Thanks," the pony replied and she left. So far, Sassy Saddles has sold 10 dresses to many of the customers, so she is doing a great job. Right now, Rarity is there, checking on Sassy Saddles.

"Hello, Rarity," Sassy Saddles said as she saw her partner. "Hello, Sassy Saddles," Rarity replied, "I see that you are doing a fabulous job now." "I am!" Sassy saddles exclaimed, "Things have been busy here in Canterlot, Rarity."

"I know so," Rarity replied, "Anyway, I must go now." "Apple delivering business with your friend, Applejack?" Sassy Saddles asked. "Why yes," Rarity answered, "Can't keep her waiting." "All right," said Sassy Saddles, "Keep on it. Can't keep you here."

"Just checking," Rarity said, "See you later." And thus, Rarity left to join up with Applejack. "Have a good day," Sassy Saddles called out. After a few more customers, including Sunset Shimmer who was visiting from the other world, Sassy Saddles felt happy for Rarity as well as herself.

Then at one point, a certain pony had shown up. Sassy Saddles immediately recognize him. "Wait," she said, "Is- I mean are you?" "Yes," the male pony said, "My name is Hoity Toity." "Yes!" Sassy Saddles said, "It is you, Hoity Toity!"

"Ok, yes," said Hoity Toity. "Hoity Toity?" a pony walking nearby asked, "What kind of an odd name is that?" "never mind that?" Sassy Saddles said, "Anyway, what brings you here?" "Well," said Hoity Toity, "I wanted to come see how things are doing. In specific terms, check on how Rarity's dress business is doing here in Canterlot. Next, I'll go to Manehatten and Ponyville. As the times comes." "Ok," Sassy Saddles replied.

"However," Hoity Toity went on, "There's something more I'm looking for." "Oh, really?" Sassy Saddles asked. "Yes," said Hoity Toity, "It's somewhere in my heart as I know." "Ok," said Sassy Saddles, "I'll let you go on your way."

"Ok," said Hoity Toity, "Well, carry on, Sassy Saddles." "Ok," Sassy Saddles replied as she watched Hoity Toity leave. "Maybe," Hotiy Toity thought to himself, "I already have found that special." And thus, Sassy Saddles continued her business until it was sundown.

However, trouble is about to come into Canterlot Boutique's business. A failure of a unicorn and salespony named Lickboot had set hoof into Canterlot. His intention is- "Ok," said Lickboot, "Now it's time to find some suckers to buy my products. But first, a little sightseeing."

The first thing he looked at was Canterlot Boutique. "Hey," Lickboot thought, "There's a gold mine."

"Yeah," a voice nearby said, "A big waste of time." The voice came from a pony who was nearby, whose name is Smarty Nerd. "Dresses," he snarled, "Fashion! What a big waste of time. I know better." "Oh, ok," said Lickboot. He then picked up Smarty Nerd with his magic.

"Hey!" the startled pony shouted, "What are you doing?!" "I'll have to disagree with you," Lickboot said to Smarty Nerd, "I have a new business. Don't like it? Away you go!" Lickboot then kicked Smarty Nerd into a small river near Canterlot.

"What was that for?!" Smarty Nerd shouted, unknowingly getting an electric eel angry. "I'll tech him a lesson!" Smarty Nerd said, but he got no further as the electric eel had electrocuted him. "Time to get to work," Lickboot said. And thus, he made his own line of dresses for ponies. However, there were deliberately not done properly.

The next morning, Sassy Saddles had opened up Canterlot Boutique and for most of the morning, business had gone on like normal. But then, Sassy Saddles began to notice something odd. "What is with that ugly dress?" she asked as she saw a pony walking with something weird.

Hours passed and there were more ponies walking around with unusual dresses. "That is weird," Sassy Saddles thought. That's with when Rarity and Applejack had once again entered Canterlot. Immediately, the two friends knew something is wrong.

"What is with those ugly dresses?" Rarity asked. "I smell Flim Flam brothers related incident," said Applejack. "If you say so," Rarity agreed, "What do you mean?" The two friend entered Canterlot Boutique. "Hey, Rarity," said Sassy Saddles, "And your friend, Applejack." "Eeyup," Applejack replied. "Say, Sassy," said Rarity, "Have you seen-"

"Ponies wearing dresses not made and designed by you?" Sassy Saddles said, "Yes. I've seen them." "Something is wrong," said Applejack, "And we'd better figure it out soon!" "Ok," said Sassy Saddles, "I'm coming with you!"

"Right," Rarity agreed. Sassy Saddles put another pony in charge of Canterlot Boutique and she, Rarity and Applejack left to see what is going on. They had ran into Hoity Toity who had also notice what is going on. "Rarity, Sassy Saddles," Hoity Toity said. "No need to say anything," said Rarity, "We've seen what is going on."

They were about to say more when the next thing that had happened. The ugly dresses started to disintegrate. "Unimaginable!" Rarity screamed. "This is an abomination!" Hoity Toity screamed. "A ripoff!" Applejack shouted. "I'd never wanted this to happen!" Sassy Saddles exclaimed.

Some of the dresses even exploded. "Neither is that!" said Applejack. This made the other ponies very angry. "If this keeps up," said rarity, "The horror!" "We need to find out who is behind this!" said Hoity Toity. "Right," said Applejack. She walked up to a pony who had her dress blown up and asked, "Say, where did you buy that thing?"

"I got it from a lone sales unicorn!" the pony cried, "I got ripped off! He's near the theater." "Ok," Applejack replied, "No time to waste!" "Right!" said Sassy Saddles. Then she and Rarity said, "No pony makes a rip-off out of fashion!" "Right!" Hoity Toity replied.

"I'm not a huge fan of fashion dresses," said Applejack, "But my friends need my help! Let's go!" The four ponies had reached the theater area. There, of course, was Lickboot selling poorly made fashion dresses. "Thanks," Lickboot who had just gotten a badly made dress, "Please come again."

The pony was about to give Lickboot his money when Applejack showed up first. "Don't give that stupid pony your money!" Applejack shouted. This stopped the pony. "What?!" Lickboot exclaimed. "Applejack then used her lasso and got the pony away from Lickboot.

"What are you doing?" Lickboot asked, "That pony didn't pay." Applejack then ripped the poorly made dress apart. "Now she doesn't have to!" Applejack said. "Right!" the pony said. "Hey," said Lickboot, "You break it, you buy it!"

"We're not buying anything from you!" Rarity shouted, "Failure!" "Yeah!" Hoity Toity and Sassy Saddles shouted. "Who are you?" Lickboot asked. "Well, who are you?" Sassy Saddles asked. "I am Lickboot," Lickboot answered, "I was selling dresses of my own. Until you came here and ruin everything!" "Good!" said Hoity Toity, "You deserved it!"

"Yeah!" Rarity shouted. "Are you related to the failures of salesponies, the Flim Flam brothers?" Applejack asked. "Who are they?" Lickboot asked. "Never mind," Applejack growled.

"Here's one thing," said Hoity Toity. "You are a disgrace to Equestria fashion design, Lickboot!" Sassy Saddles and Hoity Toity shouted together. "Well," said Rarity, "True." "That was, cool," said Applejack.

"Well, actually," said Lickboot and then he walked up to Sassy Saddles. "What are you doing?" Sassy Saddles asked.

"How would you like to go into business with me?" Lickboot asked Sassy Saddles in a creepy voice, "We could get comfortable together. The business will be perfect for us." "Ok," said Applejack, "Now Lickboot is a-" She said a word when Sassy Saddles shoved Lickboot away from her. "No way, creep!" she shouted, "Get away from me!"

"Hey!" said Lickboot, "No pony!" Lickboot then used her magic to force Sassy Saddles to do what he wanted. "That's enough!" she then threw an apple at Lickboot. "Argh!" Lickboot exclaimed. "Leave her alone!" Applejack shouted, "You ugly creep!"

"Never!" Lickboot shouted, this time, he tried to take Sassy Saddles by force. That's when Hoity Toity smacked Lickboot really hard. "Hoity Toity?" Rarity said. "You leave my friend alone you scum head!" Hoity Toity shouted.

"He's standing up for Sassy Saddles," Applejack explained, "Against Lickboot!" "So," said Hoity Toity, "I've heard of you. You're a lousy scumbag of Equestria who had made a mockery out of fashion! And you tried to hurt my friend!" "What?!" Lickboot exclaimed, "How dare you insult me!"

"No!" Sassy Saddles shouted, "You've insulted all of us!" "Right!" Applejack and Rarity agreed. "Don't worry," Hoity Toity said to Sassy Saddles, "I won't let him hurt you again." "Hoity?" Sassy Saddles replied.

"I'll get you for this!" Lickboot shouted, "I will make you join me! And I'll continue to sell useless dresses for everypony, just so I can get their money! All for me!" "Yeah," said Sassy Saddles said, "Well, you have to make refunds." "Right!" Hoity Toity, Rarity and Applejack agreed.

That's when an angry mob surrounded Lickboot. "Oh, pony cash," he groaned. "Beat him up!" the angry customers shouted and they ganged up on Lickboot. "My money!" he cried as the ponies got their money back.

"Gag him!" the ponies shouted as they completely covered Lickboot up in his own failed dresses. "Looks like the angry customers mummified him," Applejack commented. "That's true," said Hoity Toity, "And therefore, I concluded that those are the worst fashion dresses I've ever seen our lives!"

"Ok," said Rarity. "That was a close call," said Applejack, "Now shall we get back to Canterlot Boutique?" "Yes," Rarity, Hoity Toity and Sassy Saddles agreed.

They were on their way back to Canterlot Boutique when the dresses that Lickboot was completely covered in had exploded. "Bye bye, Flim Flam," Applejack said as Lickboot had been blasted out of Canterlot. In a few hours, things had gone back to normal for Rarity, Sassy Saddles and Hoity Toity. Or a new story had begun for Sassy Saddles and Hoity Toity.

Several days later, Rarity was in charge of Canterlot Boutique when Applejack showed up. "I see that you're doing Sassy Saddles job now," Applejack said. "Only temporary," Rarity said, "Now, Sassy Saddles is on her first date." "With who?" Applejack asked. "Hoity Toity," Rarity answered, "He said."

It is true. Sassy Saddles and Hoity Toity are enjoying their first date. "Hoity Toity," Sassy Saddles said, "Thanks for helping me." "Yes," said Hoity Toity, "I couldn't let you go into business with a creep like him. And I couldn't let him hurt you. And he was-" "Ruining the fashion business," Sassy Saddles said.

"Well, what's important now is that we're together," said Hoity Toity. "Right," said Sassy Saddles. "And also, that special I was looking for," Hoity Toity said, "It is you. Since the day we've met." "Oh, Hoity," Sassy Saddles replied. "I love you!" the two said at the same time and had kissed each other.

And once it is time, Sassy Saddles returned to Canterlot Boutique and Hoity Toity went on his own way. The two will continue on their business in the fashion industry.

But the two had promised to meet each other again one day for another date.


End file.
